Pecan pie can go there?
by Heroism
Summary: In which Elsa and Anna find themselves in a drunken argument, while also finding an interesting way to eat pie. (This is rated M for a reason) Elsanna/Foodplay


**A/N: I told myself I was gonna write smut on Christmas Eve, so by God that's what I did. No regrets given here. I would really appreciate a review**

**Warnings: drunkenness, coarse language, explicit Elsanna with foodplay**

* * *

><p>The two of them sat rather still on the couch, thoughts flying through their heads at incalculable speeds. It wasn't really clear to them what the hell was going on, or what even <em>it <em>was, since they were so far detached it probably didn't even matter at that point. The redhead had told her that she was wrong about something, and she, in turn, had told her that she was fucking stupid, but it never made sense. They were talking about things that neither could even hope to care to remember, because the damage was done. The alcohol filtered into their blood like salt into water in preparation for macaroni noodles.

They sat rather still, looking dead into the other's eyes as if questioning the other.

"It's your fault I'm drunk," Elsa said, trailing her finger up along the bridge of the younger one's nose.

"No." Was Anna's reply. "We've been over this Elsa," she said raising a finger for emphasis. "I was the one who suggested it, but you were the one that _did_ it. It's a world of difference." Elsa groaned discontentedly.

"Goddammit Anna! Why can't you just admit it was your fault!?" She was slamming her hand into the sofa. "None of this was my problem until you proved how terrible you are at holding your alcohol, and then you got pissy for no reason and acted like I was the only one to blame. And yet it was all your idea and you didn't even once acknowledge that I was the one that helped you with that—are you even listening?" At this point, Anna wasn't looking at her. The fire of Elsa's anger flared just a little as the embers were poked. "Anna!?"

The redhead, still looking away, "Jesus Christ Elsa! Hasn't it been obvious that I was just listening to you the whole time!? You're talking in fucking circles because you're _drunk._ I may have barfed twice, but for fuck's sake, I'm the only one who has any right to say what makes any sense or not because you can't even remember offering me the cigarette!" Elsa reeled back as if slapped by her father.

"A _what_!? Anna, what are you talking about!? When did I make you do something against your will?" At this point, Anna was on the verge of killing someone. It went against the very essence of her being to be reasoning with someone who was beyond reason, but for all she was worth, she could most certainly try. She allowed herself to calm to the point that it would probably aggravate Elsa, since she would probably take her demeanor as a display of holier-than-thou disposition. She collected her words briefly.

"Elsa." She wasn't sure whether she should even be trying, but she pressed on. "You _never, ever _said that I had to do it. You just offered it to me." Elsa was already shaking her head again as if someone was forcing her to face a memory that didn't exist. Anna cursed the whiskey, swearing to never go overboard again. It didn't help that she was partially intoxicated, but the one across from her was way farther gone than she. She could already see Elsa's pointless rebuttal, so she put her foot down.

"Elsa, I fully realize that I can't win this. Actually it was never about winning, but for the past couple of hours you've been hounding me for something I didn't even do, or whatever it is you're trying to get me to see. But you're too damn drunk right now for anything to make sense to you." She had to take a breath. "Could you just trust me on this?" The blonde, who had been sitting rather attentively for the last few minutes, removed her hand from her chin and articulated as best she could.

"Anna, I.. it's just not okay for you to make it seem like I'm so bad here." She was on the verge of giving another sob-story. Anna groaned in extreme annoyance. "And for you to deny how much that hurts me—" She was cut off in a capture of lips, entrapping her apple ones in strawberry. The younger pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She kissed her once again, one hand at the small of Elsa's back and the other holding her head. She pulled back for breath, the smell of alcohol lingering between them, but she didn't care. "There, I said it." She brought her hand up to rub at a throbbing temple. "We even now?" Elsa's eyes were still shut to the world, but when she opened them, it seemed that the other girl had pierced through her stupor in full. She didn't know how to reply or if she even should. She felt so bad for failing to realize just how fucked up she was on alcohol; how mean she could get.

She was trying to make Anna admit that it was all her fault when she was the only one who should be responsible for anything. It made her feel like the worst girlfriend in the world. But seeing and feeling that redheaded girl just in front of her, barely illuminated by the overhead light that, quite frankly, was due for a bulb change—it all made her forget whatever had sent her babbling in circles. And she felt happy. Her eyes rounded and her brows lost their edge. She submitted to the touch.

"Elsa?" she asked. The elder just mewled softly in response, figuring that should say everything of relevance. The younger nodded, not that she could see it. She knew that Elsa was back. She thought briefly as her eyes wandered back behind her, but seized the moment to have another kiss. They leapt at each other hungrily, as if nothing was in the way of what they wanted so. But both of them knew that to be false. There was quite a lot in the way. Elsa was the first to notice, taking a hand out from under Anna to fiddle about with the buttons on her frilly white shirt.

Anna was a little slower on the uptake, content to savor the lips of the pale one just under her. She was becoming so caught up in the touch that she allowed herself to succumb and just let go. The action caused a slight puff of breath to escape from the blonde, but by the time she noticed what was going on there were only two buttons left from baring her torso. She had already had a hand gripping at Elsa's black T-shirt, but was forced to take drastic measures as Elsa was about to discover her holiday surprise. They ended up baring each other at the exact same moment, causing Anna to stumble up and off of the couch and Elsa to grab a pillow and guard herself. Anna, on the other hand, did nothing to conceal it. She actually giggled.

"Looks like we both had the same idea." Elsa, seemingly just understanding what she meant, lowered her pillow.

"Y-yeah. You could say that." She was used to it at this point. With all due respect, she really should be; but nothing ever lessened the effect that seeing Anna's bare chest had on her. It was indescribable. Somewhere there flared a need within her, and that was all she knew. Her eyes glazed over, and Anna looked the part of the hungry one.

"So we both went bra-less," Anna said. She guarded her giggle with a hand. "Shows what we were really thinking that whole time." Her eyes shot open as she felt a finger to her lips. "Els—

"Just shut up and get these damn pants off me." She returned to the couch, turning around to state her case. "I'm waiting." She curled a finger to her in the most provocative of ways. It was a gesture that said far more than simply _come hither._ Oh, it told wonders, and it made Anna's heart start racing just like that.

Anna let out a breath. She would normally say okay at this point. But she knew that she didn't have to. She and Elsa had done this before. There was nothing to be afraid of; nothing to be scared of crossing or doing against the other. She crept up carefully, her eyes open to all possible stimuli. Elsa was lying prone with fiery eyes, but her stance betrayed none of what was to come to her. Anna took her all in; silky matted hair; beautiful, stark blue eyes; the milky patch of skin where she loved to suck just under her chin; erect nipples acting as the center of a god-like bosom; and an expanse of belly that was rudely cut off by some jeans.

She realized that she, too, had the same obtrusion. But that could wait. She was about to lower herself down when she felt a hand at her neck, pulling her down. The drawl was husky, heady:

"Hurry up, Anna." They locked eyes, and Elsa briefly suckled her lips, letting go with a rather succulent sound of detachment. Anna reopened her eyes, that time getting the memo for absolute certain. She nodded her head nervously, which caused Elsa to sneer. She resumed her repose, trying her best not to look directly at the innocent girl about to undress her. Anna regained focus. She steadied her hands, taking the opportunity to affirm herself.

"Mph!" Elsa found she couldn't resist beneath that mouth pressed against hers, but moaned into it when she felt a hand massage her sensitive mound. One side, then the other rubbed sensually as flicks to the areola nearly made her squeal. But then she remembered that she wasn't about to let Anna get what she wanted. She shoved her back, hungry teal eyes meeting ambitious deep blue ones.

"I'd like to get out of these, if you please." She wiggled her hips against the cushion. Noticing barely a difference at all in the look of the other girl, "Pretty please?" Anna conceded, retracting her hand from the breast and mingling it with her other to remove the jeans. Never in her life had a single button given her so much trouble. It was infuriating, but a slight seated sashaying made the process a lot simpler. And before she knew it, she was pulling down the pants and revealing a whole map of skin. The other girl made her job slightly easier by lifting up her feet at the end, allowing the garment to clatter noisily on the floor. Anna merely looked on, prompting Elsa to raise a brow. Before she could ask whether or not she liked the sight, Anna was already fingering at the band of the blonde's panties. It looked so ridiculous. They were clearly Christmas-themed, but perhaps in the most risqué manner she'd ever imagined. Rudolph's red nose was.. pretty wet.

"Elsa, you could've just spoken up earlier." The blonde sat up in a haste, flicking her nose and earning a glare.

"You were talking to drunk idiot who didn't know what they wanted." Elsa glanced down past her navel. "And now that she does, why not just indulge?" She sat back once more, lying on crossed arms. Anna had to take a second to reclaim her train of thought, or perhaps hop back on. She didn't know where she got off, but was now back, deciding to leave Elsa's last shred of modesty intact. Knowing the source of Elsa's wetness did things that she didn't know possible. She knew for a fact that something similar was probably happening to her, but didn't deign to give it thought as that pale body called to her.

In less than a second she was flush up against Elsa, hands roaming all around her body. She latched onto the corner of her mouth as a hand vigorously alternated between the beautiful breasts, occasionally taking a respite on a hardened nipple to squeeze. Each and every time she did so Elsa cried out in pleasure, but Anna just went on and on in her mission to bring her bliss. The blonde, try as she might, would sometimes bring up a hand to lessen Anna's feverish suckling. The owner of the auburn mass of hair had worked her way down to the base of her neck and showed no signs of stopping. Elsa's eyes were like searchlights as she knew what to expect next. Noticing that the ministrations of her hands had slowed somewhat, it could only mean that it was the calm before the storm.

And, sure enough—"_Anna!_"—she was right. The redhead was making use of that heavenly tongue to bring much-needed attention to her swollen peaks. Beginning with the left one, she brought down her mouth to form a seal, moist flesh flicking furiously at arousal; while her hand played about with the other. Elsa was already gasping about, eyes roaming about endlessly whilst closed and thrashing; but Anna held her down. She lifted, and amid her shifting she made use of her other hand. The blonde repeated her name like a chant as she felt a cluster of digits rub against her last clothed area.

It made her buck with need, nearly drowning out the already-searing pleasure coming from her chest. She was swollen; she needed it; she _loved _it. But it was unspeakably small in comparison to what was to come. There was another swell that was in dire need.

"You want it?" Anna asked, mouth releasing breast with an audible _schplop. _"I can if you want," she added snarkily, but the steely eyes that met her made her guess whether or not it was best to play games with the platinum blonde. She felt a hand at her neck once again.

"Just fucking _fuck me _already." And just like that, Elsa let go and her eyes were closed once again. _This is it, _Anna thought. _I can't keep her waiting. _She bid her hands swift tidings of pleasure and joy, lifting off and tossing Elsa's underwear to the far reaches of the living room. The object of her hunger was now bared before her, and in all its glistening glory.

A pinkish swell to her outer folds, the inner ones puckering out as if in offering. Elsa didn't flinch under her gaze—she welcomed it. Anna's arms began shaking with the realization she—_Elsa_—was hers for the taking, but she had none of it. She willed herself to take action. One hand at first, then the other came to descend upon the blonde's most intimate area. Anna played mindlessly with a collection of curls just above her slit, fingering them in a gentle caress, causing the girl to snarl. She didn't want to be kept waiting. Not in the least. As her left hand pinched at the top of her folds, her right came to a peak as all fingers except the index retreated.

The insertion of the finger gave way to a frighteningly tight grip. Anna looked up to her face, already writhing and shifting every which way as she inched her finger in and out. _You asked for it._ While pistoning in and out of Elsa's pussy, she trailed her pinky down to her ass and fingered almost imperceptibly.

"Anna! _Ngh..._ My God!" The combination of sensations was almost too much. It hadn't been more than a few minutes, but she knew for certain that it was justified. Anna doing _that _to her was always a recipe for release.

"_ANNA!_" She was spent, feeling herself contract and spasm involuntarily around the digits still enveloped by her lady bits. Anna laid her head against hers, whispering, "Good enough?" She had an idea from the amount of fluid in her release, but figured that a question would be all the better.

"Elsa?" The blonde, instead, went to the fridge, leaving her in an awkward position. It felt like she had literally been stood up by hunger. Or so it appeared. The blonde returned with an aluminum circular container, but Anna found it hard to focus on anything as her eyes took in the sight of sumptuous thighs slick with wetness. A hand at her chin got her attention. The smile in front of her eyes seemed almost in juxtaposition to the question she was about to ask, but a slender hand to her mouth silenced her.

"Close your eyes." Elsa commanded. So she did as she was told. She heard bits and pieces of metal moving about, and then a distinct series of squishing and squashing sounds. To say that her curiosity was piqued would be shamefully short of the whole truth. Fingertips pulled back her eyelids for her. She took in the same familiar sight.

"What is it?" Elsa, in one fluid motion, retracted her hand and elevated herself on the couch; bringing her pelvis right to Anna's face. She wasn't surprised to see her shocked expression. She giggled. "_Pecan pie can go there_?" asked Anna.

"Shut up," Elsa said, grinding her pie-filled core against Anna's mouth, "and eat up." Every last thing about it—the lashes of her tongue to every crevice of her crevasse, the sucking of her mouth to get out every morsel—was a consummate turn-on for the blonde. Just when Anna began licking her vulva, she shoved the girl back and grabbed another handful of pecan pie, slathering it all up inside of her, ready to be eaten out again. Anna's eyes were wide with anticipation this time, and Elsa could tell that as she was being licked clean she was nearing another round of release. With about half of the pie gone, Elsa grabbed those auburn locks and pulled hard as she felt herself completely excavated. She felt her knees go weak as she saw white, releasing in streams into Anna's mouth. They were no doubt sweet as could be with remnants from the confectionery still lingering.

Elsa was acutely aware of every dart and every movement of the presence within her, and it made her quiver all around. Regaining color to her vision, she felt a hand at her face, but wasn't really sure why.

"Elsa?" It didn't seem like much of a question. After all, there really wasn't much to be asking. Elsa was delicious in her own right, but throwing her favorite dessert in the mix?

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

Their eyes flew to the wall clock. _12:00 AM, December 25__th__. _

"Merry Christmas," they said in unison, gazes locking. Anna got up from the couch.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?" Anna stopped her short-lived walk.

"Uh.. the bathroom?" The blonde had her arms around her waist in no time. Rather brusquely she was turned around and flung back into the couch. Hands were held at her shoulders like a dual-vice. Elsa craned her head back.

"You see that?" Anna groaned, but nodded.

"Yeah I see it." Elsa wasn't at all pleased with her lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh Anna, I think you just need an idea of what you're missing out on." The redhead's stare went blank, almost making the blonde start.

"Missing out?" Anna asked. "I was gonna be right back." Elsa loosened her grip. Anna rubbed at Elsa's hands, and got her hands trapped as a result. Elsa took delight in her bewildered expression. "Hey, what's the big idea," the redhead asked with slight indignance. But seeing Elsa's familiar smirk assuaged her would-be rage. She had no idea how to form her thoughts into words, if that's what she was even trying to do. Elsa's reply was simple.

"We're not letting that pie go to waste." The next three seconds consisted of Anna getting pantsed without even realizing it, leaving only her bloomers. Elsa's hands sought firmer purchase on her shoulders than before, eliciting a heavy gasp from the younger. Anna's eyes went wide with realization. "We're just getting started." Elsa said.


End file.
